


Cosmic Burnings, Atoms Fusing.

by arctvrv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, End of the World, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctvrv/pseuds/arctvrv
Summary: "Kiyoomi sings for Atsumu. It's a slow song, a song he sings to Atsumu in the intimacy of their bedroom. A song he hums to Atsumu when they're together in the shower, giggling as he washes away the soap suds on Kiyoomi's back. A song so intimate and special, strictly for them, solely for them, one he whispers in the privacy of Atsumu's hair late at night when he thinks the latter is deep in slumber."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Cosmic Burnings, Atoms Fusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a very short fic, inspired by the song "Mabagal" by Daniel Padilla and Moira Dela Torre. I suggest you have it playing in the background while reading. I hope you enjoy :)

The sky outside their home darkens, and the air is thick, signalling their inevitably approaching annihilation. The planet is about to collapse unto itself, and all of humankind has been made aware of the fact. Kiyoomi and Atsumu don't panic, choosing instead to spend the most valuable moments of their lives in each other's presence, etching deep into their memories an immortalized portrait of each other.

Kiyoomi sings for Atsumu. It's a slow song, a song he sings to Atsumu in the intimacy of their bedroom. A song he hums to Atsumu when they're together in the shower, giggling as he washes away the soap suds on Kiyoomi's back. A song so intimate and special, strictly for them, solely for them, one he whispers in the privacy of Atsumu's hair late at night when he thinks the latter is deep in slumber.

They dance slowly, gracefully, hand in hand. Synchronised the way flames of a fire glide against each other, moving along to the same beat, every step and slide and turn in tune and perfectly respondent to the other's. Their hands are gripped together tightly, that they may not be separated even at the hour of their death, and, perhaps, even in the next life.

_**"Hawak kamay. . ."** _

Atsumu grips Kiyoomi's hand hard, harder, unrelenting and unwilling to let go. He rubs circles in his palm, committing to memory every rough surface and curve of his lover's skin.

_**"Pikit mata. . ."** _

Kiyoomi's eyes were shut. Forehead to forehead, their feverish sweats communed as one, and for once, Kiyoomi doesn't mind. He doesn't mind the sweat, the grime, and the dirt, as long as it means he can hear and feel every single breath Atsumu intakes. He doesn't mind, as long as it means he can feel his lover's heartbeat reverberating through his body, crashing into him like tidal waves when the sun is high. He doesn't mind, as long as it lets him know that Atsumu is still there, still with him, still by his side.

_**"Sumasabay sa musika. . ."** _

There is a cosmic burning lighting up the innards of Kiyoomi's being, like the fusion of atoms within the stars of the universe. Their bodies, languidly responding to one another, are reminiscent of the cohabitation of two temporalities— intimate and elemental, as empyreal beings are.

_**"Gusto kitang isayaw nang mabagal..."** _

The sky outside their home darkens, and the air is thick, signalling their inevitably approaching annihilation. Atsumu's eyes are watering, and Kiyoomi gives him a sad smile as he kisses the salty droplets away. He brings a hand up to his lovers face, caressing it with all the love and affection he can muster.

"Atsumu, _my_ Atsumu, remember that I am with you 'till our next life, and all other lifetimes succeeding that. You are my conclusion, my Atsumu. I lo-"

FIN.


End file.
